


Una taza de café (SJ Drabbles)

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: ¿Qué hay en una taza de café? Amor, reflexión y dos cucharadas de melancolía. Leeteuk, Yesung y Siwon saben que se trata de una combinación amarga.





	1. Antes de que te vayas.

Jung Soo levanta con la mano derecha la cortina que cubre la enorme ventana de la sala de su departamento, mira hacia la ciudad de Gangnam y, desde el noveno piso, solo puede ver las luces de las calles y centros nocturnos, incluso los autos. Está demasiado nublado como para ver estrellas, todo luce demasiado artificial. Toma el teléfono de al lado del televisor y marca su número: No responde. El buzón de voz resulta irritante cuando llevas dos horas escuchándolo, sin embargo, esta vez decide dejar un mensaje; independientemente de si será escuchado o no, él tiene que desahogarse, aunque lo único que dice es:

        —Eres un cobarde, Young Won.

      Termina la llamada, pone el teléfono en su lugar y deja caer la cortina. Es obvio que no vendrá, ¿por qué creyó que lo haría? Probablemente Young Won ya se había ido a Busan, Daegu o a donde sea que resulte el mejor lugar para “reflexionar”. Jung Soo se pregunta si hace bien en seguirlo llamando; si hizo bien cuando le gritó al manager por haber acompañado a Kangin a dejar su carta de renuncia a sus espaldas, aunque se disculpó por su arrebato esa tarde; se pregunta si debió buscarlo y no sólo haberle dejado una nota con un simple “Hablemos” seguido de la hora a la que llegaría a su departamento, luego de la grabación; también se pregunta cuándo volverá a verlo. Tal vez Young Won no es el único cobarde. Las únicas palabras que le quedan de él ahora están en la carta de disculpa que se hará pública por la mañana, cuyo contenido, naturalmente, fue supervisado por la empresa.

       Jung Soo da una serie de golpes desesperados en el borde entre la ventana y la pared con la palma abierta. Tiene el rostro crispado de molestia. ¡Claro que debió ir a buscarlo! Tuvo una agenda muy ajustada desde hacía unos meses, no pudo estar con Young Won en su juicio y no pudo hablar realmente con él cuando lo vio, y… Nunca le dijo que no lo odia, nunca le dijo que estaría ahí para él, nunca le dijo que a pesar de todo lo ama.

       El chico camina hasta la cocina, toma una taza y se sirve el café negro que había preparado para Kangin, el café solía tener un efecto tranquilizante en el menor; sin embargo, a Jung Soo siempre le pareció demasiado amargo y prefirió beber chocolate. Toma la taza, la sostiene en alto y bebe un sorbo. Es cálido. Aunque no está seguro de si se debe al café por sí mismo o a su estado de ánimo, pero éste le parece el café más amargo que ha probado.


	2. Antes de que te ame más

Con los ojos enrojecidos y los labios apretados, Yesung sigue mirando la silla vacía en frente suyo. Levanta la mirada al techo y parpadea tres veces para contener las lágrimas. Respira hondo, se pone de pie, deja un billete de 20,000₩ sobre la mesa y avanza hacia la salida del restaurante. Antes de salir, una mujer lo alcanza para darle, en un vaso de plástico, el café expreso que había dejado sobre la mesa. Jong Hoon agradece con un asentimiento, toma el café y avanza a zancadas por la calle. Cuarenta pasos después, ya había bajado el ritmo y ahora su andar es más tranquilo.

     «Lo siento, Ryeo Wook» piensa.

     Pero sabe que no puede arrepentirse. _Será una aventura,_ se dijo cuando esa relación había comenzado. _No durará mucho,_ se repitió luego de tres semanas. _No llegará muy lejos,_ dijo antes de embriagarse en la novena cita. _Debemos detenernos,_ decidió luego de dos años de recibir miradas penetrantes de los padres del más joven. _No tenemos futuro juntos,_ lloró luego de una discusión con su madre. _No podemos hacerlo, no aquí, no ahora,_ decidió hacía una semana. _Esto está bien para nosotros, pero no para el resto,_ le dijo en la cafetería hacía media hora. _Lamento no ser más fuerte,_ se reprochó mientras seguía avanzando, _pero no quiero que tu vida sea difícil por mi culpa._

     Yesung camina durante quince minutos más y finalmente decide tomar el autobús hacia su casa. Bebe un sorbo del café frío que lleva en la mano, hace un gesto de desagrado. Lo amargo de café le recuerda a la primera vez que besó a Ryeo Wook: fue el día en que se dio cuenta de que todo debía terminar lo antes posible. La sociedad no acepta esa clase de relaciones y él no quiere convertir a Wook en un paria. Los miembros no tienen problemas con ello, pero sus padres no dejan de hacer preguntas y sabe que la gente a su alrededor también las haría.

     El resto del camino transcurrió con lo que quedaba del café más frío y amargo que jamás bebió. _Ojalá que el corazón deje de doler tan rápido como el café se ha vuelto frío_ , pensó.


	3. Antes de que me dejes

Si Won cuelga su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada. Se cambia los zapatos por las sandalias y se detiene en el marco de la puerta. Aprieta los labios con fuerza y su rostro se crispa, pero la expresión solo dura unos segundos. Arrastra los pies hasta el sofá y se sienta en el suelo, recarga la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el asiento y cierra los ojos. Ve a Kyu Hyun tal como lo había visto una hora antes: el rostro serio, los ojos enrojecidos, los labios apretados de puro coraje y la postura más rígida que nunca. Así se veía justo antes de decir: “No soy solo una etapa”.

            —Claro que no— dice Si Won en voz baja.

            Sabe que es su culpa todo lo que acaba de pasar. Había sido él quien inicio el beso con Kyu Hyun en el almacén de limpieza cuando se emborracharon esa vez. Fue él quien le dijo que también lo amaba en aquella fiesta. Fue él quien tuvo la idea de salir en secreto. Fue él quien dijo que les contaría a sus padres acerca de su relación, cuando estos volvieran de Filipinas. Fue él quien había tenido la brillante idea de llevar a Kyu a su casa, también fue él quien no supo qué decir cuando su madre se puso a llorar o su padre dijo que solo era una “etapa”.

            —Terminen con esto de una vez por todas— había dicho el señor Choi.

            Si Won abre los ojos, mira al frente y se da cuenta de que en la mesa de centro está una taza de café capuchino que dejó ahí esa mañana. Ladea la cabeza y estira la mano para alcanzarla. Prueba el café sin pensarlo demasiado y hace un gesto. Deja la taza en la mesa, saca su celular y piensa en llamarlo. No quiere que su relación termine de ese modo. Quiere llamarlo y prometerle que hablará de nuevo con sus padres, que todo va a mejorar, que no va a permitir que alguien lo menosprecie otra vez. Quiere hablar con él antes de que alguien más lo haga y todo termine. Entonces, mira la taza de café otra vez y se da cuenta de que éste había perdido toda la espuma, ahora tiene el tono de los ojos de Kyu Hyun. Sonríe sin ganas. De algún modo ese café se parece mucho a la mirada que le había dedicado una hora antes: fría y amarga, pero todavía de un precioso color avellana.


End file.
